Mother's Day
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: A nice sweet, family fic. Mothers day is coming up and Susie and Amy help ther kids prepare for the annual school picnic.


Title: Mother's Day.

Disclaimer: I own Joanna, Dylan, and Matilda. The song is Sleep Tight by Celine Dion.

Summary: Alex and Amy are married with a daughter Matilda who is 6 and Amy is pregnant with their second child. Susie and Jonesy are married with two kids Joanna (6) and Dylan (9 months old). The mothers Day picnic for Mt Thomas Primary School is coming up so Amy and Susie help their daughters prepare for it! (This has no crime in it what so ever. It's just a fluff fic!)

"Come on Amy. Just a little?" Alex begged. He was standing next to Amy, who was in their kitchen placing the cookies she had just baked onto a plate.

"No Alex. These are for Matilda's Picnic tomorrow. Remember the mother's day picnic at the school? The reason why Susie and I aren't going to work tomorrow?"

"Oh right. I forgot." Amy rolled her eyes.

"Typical."

"Hey? It's not like I'm kept in the loop about these things."

"I told you three weeks ago. That's why I'm not going to work today."

"Oh…I thought that was because you had a doctors appointment?"

"No Alex that's next week." Amy smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Look at the calendar." She motioned towards the calendar that was stuck to the fridge.

"Oh right. Now I see." He smiled.

Amy laughed. "What am I going to do with you?" She took off the oven mitts and wrapped the plate of cookies, then placed them into the fridge.

"Mummy, Daddy!" a little voice cried. Alex and Amy looked up as two little girls ran into the kitchen, one with short blonde hair and the other with long brown hair.

"Maddie!" Alex grabbed his 6 yr old daughter and engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey Munchkin. How was school?" Amy asked and she hugged her daughter.

"It was fun. We made cakes for the picnic." Matilda replied.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're a little late. The girls insisted on having a climb on the bars before I brought them over." Susie walked in, carrying a baby.

"Mummy can we go to the park?"

"It's getting cold out there. Maybe you should put a jacket on first." Amy replied. "Alex can you grab Maddie's coat from her wardrobe?" she added.

"Sure." He kissed Amy's cheek. "Come on girls. Let's go find us some jackets."

"Fireman! Fireman!' The girls shouted.

"Oh I don't know..."

"Please?" They looked up at him and pouted.

"Oh alright." He bent down and the girls climbed onto his shoulders. He stood up and ran them up the stairs. They screamed with joy. Amy smiled and shook her head.

"He's going to put his back out one day. Matilda wont stop growing."

"Yeah Jo's the same. I swear she grows at least an inch every day...before long I'm going to have to buy her a whole new wardrobe."

"You wont be the only one who needs to do some shopping. I need to start buying some new maternity clothes. I gave all my old ones to Marion when she was pregnant with Julie. I need to get some more soon. This one in here is growing faster than Maddie." Amy laughed and patted her stomach.

"Maybe it's twins." Susie suggested.

"Oh god. Please don't threaten me like that. One baby was hard enough to handle." She laughed.

"Ok I'm just taking the girls to the park." Alex returned with the two girls right behind him, dressed in their winter coats.

"We're taking Jasper too." Alex told Amy, referring to their black Labrador puppy, who was waiting eagerly at the front door.

"Right. That'll give me some time to get dinner organised." Amy replied. Alex gave her a kiss on the cheek, patted her stomach and then left with the two girls.

"Ah peace at last." Amy sighed, which was closely followed by a cry from the baby Susie was holding.

"Spoke too soon." Susie laughed. "She probably just needs changing."

"Ah you can use the spare room…there's a change table in there."

"Setting up the nursery already?" Susie laughed.

"Something like that. Just up the hall...third door on the right." Amy smiled. "I'll put the kettle on."

"Righto." Susie carried the baby and the change bag out of the room and Amy put the kettle on.

Later that afternoon when Susie and Amy were in the kitchen and Amy was preparing a salad for dinner they heard screams of laughter followed by the sound of footsteps.

"We're back." Alex said with a laugh as they walked through the front door.

"Woof!" Jasper barked and came running into the kitchen to greet Amy and Susie.

"Shh...Dylan's sleeping." Susie put her finger to her lips and motioned towards the pram in the corner of the room.

"Sorry." Alex whispered.

"Hey there puppy dog." Susie smiled and patted her lap. Jasper jumped and put his paws on her legs so she rubbed his ears.

"Did you have fun at the park?' She asked as the girls ran into the kitchen. Jasper ran around their legs playfully.

"Yup." Matilda replied.

"That's good. Are you hungry?" Amy asked.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"Right well I've got some vegies in the microwave for you. Do you want Chicken or Lamb with them?"

"Chicken!" Matilda replied enthusiastically.

"Come on Joey. We have to get going. Daddy should be home by now."

"Yey Daddy!" Jo cried.

"Come on then. Thanks for the cuppa Amy. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'll come by your place about 7?"

"Great. Come on Joey." Susie picked up the change bag and started pushing the pram that Dylan was sleeping in.

"C-ya guys." Alex smiled. Amy watched as Susie and her kids left the house.

"Daddy!" Joanna raced up and jumped on Jonesy who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey baby girl!" He pulled her onto his lap and hugged her. "Did you have fun at Aunty Amy's place?"

"Yeah. We went to the park." Jo told him. "And we took Jasper and he slid down the slide with us."

"Really?" Jonesy grinned. "I bet that was fun."

"It was!" She bounced up and down excitedly.

"And tomorrow we've got the Mother's Day picnic and we're going to a different park. One with a _huge_ playground." She bragged.

"Can I go too?" Jonesy asked.

"No. It's a _mummy's_ day picnic. You're not a _mummy_ you're a _daddy_."

"Oh." He frowned. "Well what am I supposed to do then?"

"You have to go to work." She ordered, shaking her finger.

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes!" She replied firmly.

"Well aren't you a little bossy boots today." He laughed. "I think that deserves...the tickle torture!"

"No!" She squealed as he grabbed her and started tickling her. "Stop daddy!" She screamed with laughter.

"Hey guys can you keep it down? Dylan's sleeping." She hushed them.

"Sorry Suse." He smiled apologetically.

"It's alright...but if Dylan wake's up you're the one that's going to have to get her back to sleep."

"Okay, okay. Come on Jo. Let's see what we've got to eat shall we?"

"Yey." She jumped up and Jonesy followed her into the kitchen. Susie wheeled the pram into Dylan's room and closed the door slightly.

"Ok sweetie. Goodnight." Susie kissed Jo and tucked her in.

"Sing to me Mummy?" Jo asked.

"Do I have to? I'm really tired."

"Please Mummy?" Jo looked up at Susie with pleading eyes.

"Oh alright. What do you want me to sing?"

"My Lullaby!"

"Are you sure you want me to sing that?"

"Yes!" She nodded.

"Okay." Susie sat on the side of Jo's bed and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Now Hush  
My Little one,  
don't be afraid, your mummy's right here  
so close your eyes, I'll sing a sweet lullaby  
lay your head close to my heart.

And sleep tight  
May angels hover over you  
They'll spread their wings to keep you safe and warm.  
The starlight, the heavens high above you  
Will light a path at you to find your way back home.

And now, my sleepy head, your carriage weighs  
To take you off to bed  
Let go tiny hands and drift away to a bright enchanted land  
I promise you, your sweetest dreams will come true  
Now leave this weary world behind

So close your eyes and wish upon the brightest star  
Cause when you dream it doesn't matter where you are  
Near to me or very far  
I'll always be with you

Slumber sweetly my dear,  
for the angels are near  
To watch over you  
the silent night thro'  
and to bear you above  
to the dreamland of love.

And sleep tight  
May angels hover over you  
They'll spread their wings to keep you safe and waaaarm.

I'll keep you safe, safe and warm  
I'll keep you safe!"

Susie kissed Jo on the forehead and pulled the covers up. Then she switched on the night-light, and left the room, closing the door behind her.

End!


End file.
